


The Calling

by imdex



Series: You Know the Rules [2]
Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Thalmor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-19
Updated: 2016-04-19
Packaged: 2018-06-03 06:22:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6600205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imdex/pseuds/imdex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Tag. You're it."</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Calling

Sun light spilled through the branches of the trees above kissing his skin with gentle warmth and light as he ran breathlessly onward through cool shadows in-between. His hood had long fallen away to the wind that rushed and caressed his angular face as Rulindil pushed forward in determination with black eyes focused on the small wisp of white bounding on ahead of him. Her joyful laughter echoed softly around the forest, small hand gripping the hem of her dress, as she pressed on with a sudden burst of speed. 

It had started with a walk. Rulindil had been nervous and with good reason; this had been the first time he'd snuck away in the light of day to meet her. Imani had wrapped her arms around his waist and playfully assured him they would be fine but the Altmer knew better than she the ever stalking beast of which he was apart of. She had huffed as he continued to check the surrounding area what seemed like every other second before he started in surprise. He blinked down at her, glanced up at her small hand still hovering in the air before his face, and raised his hand to his nose. 

Her small tap hadn't hurt but she certainly had his attention now. "Lets play a game." her excited smile exploded over her face, dimples amplified by the current light they were in, and he couldn't help but stare at the beautiful little thing looking so giddy back up at him.  
"You…struck me." she snorted and backed away smile slowly turning taunting.  
"I tagged you." A puzzled look crossed his features "You tagged me?"  
"You've never played tag?" he frowned and her face dropped to that of surprise before slowly giving way to pity. "You make me sad, dragon mer. Didn't you have a childhood at all?" 

' _Of course I did'_ he thought in annoyance. 

His upbringing had served him well. He was intelligent, an expert in magic, a mer of high regard. All the long days and nights of studying had given him what he needed to succeed in his long lifetime. All the discipline had given him the tough skin and unshakable will power to stand proud in his superiority and to show his power and dominance over all before him. The children of the Thalmor had no room for pointless and foolish things…such as whatever 'tag' was.

"Mer have no time for things such as 'playing tag', Breton." Imani glanced up at him with a look of defeat. A look that no matter how much training and punishment had brought him to this point could send Rulindil's mind into some degree of turmoil. Divines above what had she done to him? Sighing and giving the area one last look he stepped towards her and bent down. She smiled when his beard brushed gently against her jaw and lips brushed with equal gentleness against her neck before he, very begrudgingly mind you, asked "How does one play tag?"

The idea was silly enough. Honestly, who would be so entertained by something as simple as touching another being then keeping away from the tagged person? It stared simple; Imani had managed to keep away for a few moments before he cornered her and became the target. With his well bred height he would have the speed and agility to evade any attempts from being-and she tagged him…with a playful slap…right across his backside. 

Imani had laughed as she lunged by him only stopping when she realized he was frozen on the spot. She had nearly doubled over in laughter as she took in the look of surprise that had so perfectly taken over the normally stoic mask of the 3rd Emissary. The Breton wiped the tears from the corners of her eyes and spun on her heel calling back to him "Tag! You're it!" 

From the trees they exploded out into a field of vivid green, the colors, the wind, the smells, her laughter, it was overwhelming. Rulindil's eyes crinkled at the corners and through his gasps for air he realized his own laughter had long joined Imani's as he pushed himself faster, longing to catch and hold the girl, to simply exist for a moment. He caught up to her and wrapped his arms around her waist, picking her up and spinning them, as she squealed through her laughter as he placed her feet back on the ground. They stood that way for a while drawing air into burning lungs, breathy laughter would mingle and grow stronger as the two thought of how silly it truly was, but neither moving to break the dreamlike façade that had taken over them. 

Not until Rulindil placed a chaste kiss on her temple and slapped her ass with enough force to cause Imani to yelp in surprise and break out of his arms. The Breton stumbled forward and whipped her head around to look at the smiling mer as her own mischievous smile returned. He'd pay for that and she'd reap the consequences of forcing him to play this little game but for now...  
"Tag. You're it."

**Author's Note:**

> First thing in the morning brain fluff.  
> *sips brandy and eats marshmallows*  
> Most of my stories are titled after my favorite songs.  
> The Calling(owned and wonderfully done)by The Rigs  
> Rulindil belongs to Bethesda.


End file.
